


They where three

by windofbloom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Mistery, Shadows - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windofbloom/pseuds/windofbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were three, all the time, all the days. Deep in his mind he begged them not to change that number. That’s all he could bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They where three

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble talking about those shadows, hunting you, waiting for you during the night.
> 
> [tumblr](http://bloomatsu.tumblr.com/post/145455771352/they-were-three)

He’s still conscious, half asleep, half awake, slowly caressing the imaginary barrier between his dreams and reality, feeling the slow and deliberate arrival of sleep. His breathe is unhurried, a continuous whistle. Melodious and rhythmic. He knew, even in his current state that _they were there_ , surrounding his body over the bed.

The shadows.

They stared at him with no eyes or faces, one of them, the smallest, scratched the bed sheet. He supposed it was trying to climb and maybe something else but it never happened. Scratches became more intense; would it be a good idea to open his eyes? _‘No’_ , and at that point he was more awake than asleep, feeling the shadows and those stares. Should he open his eyes? _‘No, try to sleep’_. Yes, that was the correct way to proceed.

He tried again to fall asleep, there wasn’t any movement, which could have said he was thinking, overthinking of the shadows; but maybe they knew, did they really know? ‘ _I don’t care’_. In fact he wasn’t scared, he was curious and that’s all, because after long periods of strange sensations, _hunches_ , and fast blinking with the ridiculous idea of finding a figure, _a real creature_ in the middle of darkness. He resolved that the shadows, those… things wouldn’t hurt him. Not yet, and not soon. He could stand it, he only needed to pretend nothing was happening, nothing strange, nothing abnormal, though.

At one time he felt scared, an uncontrollable fear growing from his chest up to his head made him feel uneasy, and dizzy, when he made eye contact with one of them. It was only a second but enough to force him to stay awake more time, two hours more.

Now, with the imaginary barrier half broken, his dreams started to come one by one while his body relaxed more and more. He only felt the shadows, the deep stares and the continuous scratches. They were three always. Deep in his mind he begged them not to change that number.

They were three, that’s all he could bear.


End file.
